Livin’ la Vida Loca
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1999 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Classic (JD4) (JDWU) Mashup |effort = |nogm = 5 |nosm = |pc = |gc = |lc = Fire Orange (Classic) Cyan (Mashup) Dark Green (JDWU) |mashup = Only on Wii U and PS3 |pictos = 134 (Classic) 101 (Mashup) |audio = |kcal = 111 |dura = 3:43 |nowc = LivinLaVida (JD4)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Captureklkkk.png LivinLaVidaAR (Mashup) LivinLaVidaPM (Puppet Master Mode) LivinLaVidaLoca (JDWU/''NOW'') |choreo = |perf = }} Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with long brown hair. He wears a black mask, an orange long-sleeve shirt, a beige vest, a light green belt, beige pants, green socks, and a pair of dark brown leather boots. At the beginning of the routine, he holds a rose in his mouth, which he throws away before the song starts. Background A moving carriage with many bags on a road in a desert. During the second part of the verses, many wooden boards are on the sides of the road, and in the chorus, a lot of smoke covers the screen. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Open both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Act like a "matador" throw both of your arms to the right side of you and stomp with your right foot. Gold Move 4: Open your arms wider than the first and third gold move. Gold Move 5: Bow forward with your right arm on your stomach. livinlavidaloca gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 livinlavidaloca gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game livinlavidaloca gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 livinlavidaloca gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game livinlavidaloca gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 livinlavidaloca gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game livinlavidaloca gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 livinlavidaloca gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Mashup Livin’ la Vida Loca has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Take on Me'' *''Umbrella'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Take on Me'' *''Umbrella'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''It’s Not Unusual'' *''Hot For Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''I’m So Excited'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Battle Livin’ la Vida Loca has a battle against Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Livin' la Vida Loca is featured in the following Mashups: * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Jailhouse Rock * Livin’ la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster Trivia General *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' is the first song by Ricky Martin in the series. *Starting with the line "Gotta gotta la vida loca", the lyrics do not get highlighted. **This occurs in both the Classic routine and the Mashup. **However, this does not apply to the Xbox 360; on the Wii U, it only happens in the Mashup. *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' s pictogram bar beats at 89 , even though the song s actual BPM is 178. *The song is sampled in GOLDFINGER '99. Classic *In , the routine is affected by a glitch that makes the game display the album background and the album coach at the bottom of the screen rather than in the middle. *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' s avatar appears in the trailer of . *Despite the fact that the coach makes an appearance in the teaser and trailer for , the song is currently not available for the service. Mashup *The pictograms appears before the purple transference screen finishes. **In addition, the pictograms for Cheerleaders Boot Camp are red with yellow props instead of lime green with indigo props. *The mashup with Moskau (Mashup) hold the tied record for the earliest appearing pictogram in a routine. *One of the pictograms from Take On Me has no outline. Puppet Master *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' has an unused Puppet Master Mode that can be found in the Wii U files of .File:Meepo.JPG Gallery Game Files Livinlavidaloca_jd4_cover_generic.png|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' livinlavidaloca.jpg|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' (post- ) livinlavidaloca_albumcoach.png| album coach Livinlavidaloca_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Livinlavidaloca cover albumbkg.png| album background livinlavidaloca_cover@2x.jpg| cover Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Avatar on 83.png|Avatar Livin' La Vida Loca Pictograms.png|Pictograms Livinlavida_jd4_pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Livinlavidaloca jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' in the menu (Wii U) Livinlavidaloca jd4 cover wiiu.png| cover (Wii U) livinlavidaloca jd4 menu xbox360.png|'' '' in the menu (Xbox 360) Livinlavida jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) livinlavidaloca jd4 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Livinlavidaloca jd4 score.png| score screen Livinlavida_jdwu_menu.PNG|''Livin' la Vida Loca'' in the menu Livinlavida_jdwu_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen livinlavidaloca jd4 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Others Meepo.JPG|Proof of the existence of the unused Puppet Master Mode Livin_La_Vida_Loca_BG.png|Background Livinlavidalocamu picto error.png|Pictogram error in the Mashup livinlavida jd4 menu glitch.jpg|Menu glitch Videos Official Music Video Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca Livin' La Vida Loca (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Livin' la Vida Loca - Gameplay Teaser (US) Livin' la Vida Loca - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 - Livin' La Vida Loca 5 Stars Livin' La Vida Loca - Just Dance Wii U 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 Livin La Vida Loca Mashup 4 stars wii u Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract - Livin' la Vida Loca|Classic Just Dance 4 Extract - Livin' La Vida Loca (Mash-Up)|Mash-Up References Site Navigation es:Livin' la Vida Loca de:Livin' la Vida Loca Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Ricky Martin Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Zor Şarkılar Kategori:Kolay Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 4 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii U Şarkıları Kategori:Battle Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Console Exclusives